


Together

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two generations of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jamie_love13.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie_love13**](http://jamie_love13.livejournal.com/)

Two people, a man and a woman, stood together, watching. The scene before them was a bright sunny afternoon, sunlight-dappled leaves whispering above. The lake was a calm blue, undisturbed by the denizens beneath.

A young couple sat by the lake, chatting quietly. The boy's fingers were twined through the girl's brown curls, while her hand rested gently on his thigh. They paid no mind to the two figures who watched them; it was as if they could not see them at all.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" the girl asked, her note of concern obvious. "You're still looking really tired."

"I'm fine, Hermione," the boy replied with a frustrated sigh.

"But you're not, I know you're not," the girl insisted. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping well. Are you having nightmares again?"

The boy hesitated for a long moment. "Sometimes," he admitted finally. The girl frowned. "It's not as bad as it was," the boy insisted hurriedly, "not nearly as bad. And at least now there's something I can do about it."

The girl's eyes brightened. "What?" she demanded. "I know you're still struggling with Occlumency. Did Dumbledore come up with something new? Or did you find something in the library? I got out _Magical Minds_ the other day, but it didn't-"

The boy put his finger over her lips, silencing her. "Not like that," he said. "I just found something else to think about."

"What?" asked the girl, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The boy blushed bright red, and stammered something unintelligible. Finally he managed to choke out, "I think about you!"

The girl flushed, her smile lighting up her face. She took the boy's face in her hands and kissed him, long and thoroughly. When they broke apart, she had a wicked grin on her face. "That should give you something to think about!"

The ghostly pair watched as the shadows lengthened, until finally the young couple left. In the twilight, the watchers stood, together in their thoughts.

"They look so happy together." Lily sighed as she snuggled closer to James, winding her arm around his waist.

"As happy as we are," James replied.


End file.
